The Reunion
by Graceful Fall
Summary: The Ducks get together for a two year high school reunion. What will happen?
1. Arrivals

The Reunion  
Disclaimer:Don't own the Ducks or anything else I may talk about! Other people do! FYI: I DON'T KNOW HOCKEY!!!!!  
  
Chapter 1- Arrivals  
  
Charlie & Linda pull up to the Minneapolis hotel. Memories of his childhood flooded back into Charlie's mind. The games, the fights, the victories, and most of all; the friends. He thought of the different people that have come and gone throughout the years. Thinking of the game brought back memories, good and bad, like anything else. From then in his youthful days to now in 2002 he wonders how he will feel at the end of this weekend when he heads back to college with his wife to continue through his college hockey career.  
  
They pull up in the parking garage and grab their bags. Linda stays close to Charlie as they head to check in. She knows that the second this Ducks reunion starts her husband will be gone for the rest of the weekend with someone or another from his past.  
  
The couple checks in and heads to their room 206. They drop off their bags and leave the hotel to visit Charlie's mother quickly. They went to Charlie's old home. Charlie's mother greeted him with the support and care that she had everyday until he went to high school at Eden Hall and lived on the campus. The three talked for a couple of hours before they decided that they better get back to the hotel.  
  
Charlie went to the front desk hoping to find information on the rest of the Ducks that were signed up to come to the reunion. The front desk could only tell him if the guest was checked in or not. Slowly Charlie found out that Connie & Guy, Averman, Goldberg, Luis, Russ, and Coach Bombay were checked in. The old Ducks that were coming yet were Julie, Portman, Fulton, and Adam.  
  
Linda tried to calm Charlie down by getting him to go swimming with her in the hotel's pool. To their suprise already in the pool was Connie & Guy along with Russ. Linda and Charlie joined them for kiddie games like Marco Polo in the pool. The group decided to meet in the hotel restaurant for dinner.   
  
Charlie, Linda, Connie, Guy, and Russ sat around a table over dinner catching up on old times. Russ was majoring in journalism in California State. Connie and Guy were married and living in LaCrosse, Wisconsin. They both were sophmores at the college there. Charlie and Linda were also happily married and going to college in Duluth, Minnesota. They were all studying happily at college. Then Julie walked into the restaurant.  
  
She instantly sees the chatting friends and walks over to them. Julie orders food then joins into the conversation. Julie was in first line goalie for the University of New Hampshire Wildcats. The group eats than leaves the restaurant together making plans for that evening.  
  
Portman and Fulton walked in together each carrying a large overnight bag and listening to a personal cd player playing very loudly into their ears. The two friends had moved into an apartment in Chicago together. They had remained friends throughout the years and were both working in full time positions at ComEd after finishing technical college earlier that year.  
  
The group sees them from across the lobby and goes to meet them. Fulton and Portman light up. If you had looked close enough into their eyes you would have seen the mischief like they were planning their next troublesome activity. Everyone then walked to their room laughing and talking.  
  
Ironically the next person they see is Luis Mendoza. He is coming out of his room on the same floor as the Bash Brothers. He is studying to be a marine biologist at the University of South Florida. The Ducks flock to him. By this time the group is larger than what you would usually see running around the hotel without a wedding or conference planned.  
  
The old friends were literally running up and down the halls chasing each other. They decided to see how many people they could get into the elevator to check out the top floor hopefully getting a glimpse at the penthouse while they were up there. They all manage to get into the elevator and last until they get to their destination.   
  
The tight space reminds the Ducks of their participation in the Jr. Goodwill Games that got them into the good preppy high school that they went to that furthered their future chances. Their coach, Coach Bombay, had tied the entire team together and refused to untie them until they could skate together. Eventually they completed the task.  
  
They got to the top floor and piled out in their usual non-orderly fashion that they have always used with each other. Then they saw Banks. The man lived up to his name. He is going to Harvard University to go into the business world. Adam is always been making scouts notice him through the way that he plays. He plans on playing till the game itself stops being fun.The hockey road for him has been very hard for him contrary to his peers's popular beliefs. He loves what he does and he is great.  
  
Adam takes his friends into the penthouse suite for a while. The boys start getting into the mini-bar while the girls check out the decorating job. The rooms are so huge compared to the ones that everyone else got. They can't believe he has this room all to himself.   
  
Adam assures everybody that he has at least one friend with him. He told them that she was parking the rental car now and should be up in a minute. Then everyone started teasing Adam about the type of protection he planned on using while he was here.   
  
Adam just said, "Shut the hell up! I swear to God she is only a friend! No really! She just has classes with me."  
  
Charlie says, "Damn it Banksie! We already know the truth. Now the big question is are you a Trojan man?"  
  
Then a short blonde woman around the same age as everyone walked in with a big hockey bag also. She looks around kinda confused. Then Adam starts laughing.  
  
He says, "Katie, I can explain."  
  
The pretty blonde put up her hand and said, "I have seen you try to explain your way out of something and you suck at it so don't even bother. I could care less why there are so many people in here. Just tell me who are all these people."  
  
Adam introduced her to everyone and then they all left the penthouse suite and headed down to the lobby. It was even more crowded in the elevator now.   
  
When they got down to the lobby they saw him sitting in a chair by himself. It was Coach Bombay. They went over to him and hugged the man they had looked up to for so many years.   
  
Finally they were all together again. The Ducks. Older. Wiser. Flying in different directions than the person next to them. 


	2. Catching Up

Chapter 2- Catching Up  
  
The group went up to the penthouse to talk about what was happening in their lives. They sat in a big circle so they could see everyone.   
  
Coach Bombay basically led the conversation by starting discussions. He started by, "Who here besides those four, (motioning to Connie, Guy, Linda, & Charlie who sitting to his right), are married?   
  
Portman, Fulton, & Goldberg raised their hands. Even though everyone including Coach Bombay & Katie knew that they still congratulated them. Then Portman spoke, "Me & Fulton married these cousins, Jessica & Jasmine Holden, that we met at this one bar in Chicago during tech school. They worked as waitresses & were totally cool."  
  
Fulton laughed & said, "Dude, they know that from the weddings. Hey, did we tell you guys that we just moved in across the hall from each other."  
  
Coach said, "And you haven't been evicted yet? Your behavior must have improved over the years. Any kids from this group?"  
  
Portman had 2 boys. Fulton had 1boy and 1 girl. Connie & Guy had 1 girl. They all showed the usual pictures. Then Charlie said, "I'm gonna!", like a happy little kid. Everyone congratulated Linda who had turned red from the attention.  
  
After that Coach said, "Who's 100% completly single here besides me?"  
  
Julie, Luis, & Banks raised their hands sheepishly which made everyone laugh. Then Banks turned to his guest & said, "You know you are about the most single person I've met since I started Harvard so raise that hand or else."  
  
She just said, "Or else what? I'll beat like I did at that one party when I was completly wasted."  
  
He said, "Not fair. I was drunker than you were. Hell, I could barely walk."  
  
Katie said, "I had more to drink if I remember correctly. Not my fault that you can't handle your liquor."  
  
At this point everyone laughed at this childish behavior from these ivy league students.   
  
Charlie leaned over to Linda as the conversation continued & whispered, "Look at Katie & Luis."   
  
Linda watched carefully for about a minute. She noticed how the two were giving each other looks like they wanted to hook up. An Harvard woman & the Florida native. Too much to think about. 


	3. The Pool

Chapter 3- The Pool  
  
Later that night after the small talk was over. Some Ducks went to sleep. Others had to have a little fun.   
  
Luis, Adam, Julie, & Katie changed into their bathing suits to have a late night swim. They grabbed towels & headed to the pool which was open 24 hours if you were an 18 or older guest with id. They got into the hottub together.  
  
Julie sat to the left of Adam while Katie sat on his right & Luis sat next to Katie.   
  
Julie asked, "How did you two meet? I mean, Harvard has a really big campus.". Julie had visited Harvard when she was looking for college, but the University of New Hampshire had full scholarships for her, academic & athletic, so she knew how big it was.   
  
Adam said, "She went to high school with my roommate & they're still really close friends so naturally I met her."  
  
Katie said, "Adam here reminds me a lot of my brother so I guess that's why I got to know more about him than the fact that my friend ended up being his roommate."  
  
Julie nodded saying, "That makes sense."  
  
Then Adam said, "Hey Luis, remember what we did that one night at the Jr. Goodwill Games when those girls were bothering us at the rec center?"  
  
Luis said, "Yeah, who could forget. Wanna try it now?"  
  
Adam nodded. Almost in unison the men lifted the two women out of the warm water & carried them to the deck. Neither Julie nor Katie knew what was happening. They realized what was happening by the time it was too late to stop them.   
  
Luis & Adam had dropped the two into the deep end of the swimming pool. The women came up shivering from the cold.  
  
The four college sophmores just burst out laughing. They decided to go somewhere else. They left the pool to change for the streets of Minneapolis. 


	4. Later On

Chapter 4- Later On  
  
Luis, Katie, Julie, & Adam changed into their usual clothes then met each other in the lobby to go out for a while.   
  
Adam & Katie were down in the lobby first. Katie had been telling Adam how great she thought his friends were. Then as Luis came down the main stairs Katie looked slightly panicked. She said, "Adam, seriously now, how do I look?   
  
Adam said, "Fine. You look fine.". Adam looked up & saw Luis coming. He said, "You like him don't you."  
  
Katie replied, "Yes, I think that boy is fine."  
  
Adam just shook his head. He didn't want Katie getting involved with Luis. Adam knew Luis's past with women. He just didn't want Katie to get played or hurt. She meant too much as a friend to let that happen. She also was old enough to make her own decisions about guys. Adam just told her to be careful.  
  
Katie shook off his warnings. She thought the warnings were just misplaced brotherly love. She was used to it.  
  
As Luis approached his two friends Julie started down the main staircase also. With this site Adam's eyes softened. Luis didn't notice this, but Katie did.   
  
The four college students decided to go to one of the malls in the tourist brochures that they had been looking at. This mall was open 24 hours.  
  
When they got there Julie & Katie decided to go to this really expensive store where they could only look at things & not afford them. The guys thought that was the stupidest thing they ever heard & headed directly to the sporting goods store. The women easily got bored in the store that they were in so they went to Deb which was a little bit away.  
  
Katie bought a new outfit while Julie bought 2 shirts, a skirt, & a necklace. Then they went to the sporting goods store to meet up with the guys. They looked around for awhile, but no one bought anything.  
  
The four decided to catch a movie. Julie & Adam wanted to see a different movie than Katie & Luis did. They went to these seperate movies.   
  
When Julie & Adam sat down they both agreed that the movie that they were going to see would be better than the one that the others were watching. Adam secretly hoped that the other two had the goal to see a movie they wouldn't be interested in for "other purposes".  
  
Katie & Luis sat down thinking that the comedy that they were seeing beat out the other movie any day of the week & twice on Sundays. Katie hoped that that was Adam's point when he wanted to "see" a bad movie. 


	5. Into The Night

Chapter 5- Into The Night  
  
Adam & Julie enjoyed their movie. It had the right combation in its drama. The end was sad. Julie cried a little. Adam just put his arm around her giving her a caring smile. He gave her a little peck on the cheek & said that it was okay. After she collected herself they went by the concession stand to wait for Luis & Katie's movie to get done.  
  
Luis & Katie were in on a good comedy. They laughed so hard at times in the movie that they felt like they were going to throw up what they had eaten in the theater. Luis had his arm around Katie the entire time. Whenever they laughed really hard he pulled her close to him & they rocked back and forth in each other's arms. During the movie Luis & Katie kissed a few times, but never really did anything.  
  
They met Julie & Adam. They started making the walk back to the hotel. On the way they passed this awesome looking club. Luis & Katie wanted to check it out, but Adam & Julie were tired.   
  
Luis & Katie got into the club. Adam & Julie headed back to the hotel.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Adam & Julie walked back to the hotel in peace. They were exhausted. It was after 2:30 AM in the morning.   
  
Adam walked Julie to her hotel room. He told her good night as he light rubbed her back. She looked up into his deep blue eyes smiling. They hadn't seen each other since Fulton's wedding which was quite a while ago.  
  
Julie began to close the door. Adam just stood in the hallway as she did so.   
  
Then the door came open again as Julie grabbed Adam's neck & pulled him close enough for her to kiss him. He leaned in & returned the kiss passionately.   
  
Julie let him into her hotel room for a while. They made out with each other. They hadn't done that since they broke up over the summer between junior & senior years at Eden Hall.  
  
Julie stopped what was happening between them. She didn't think that they were right in what they were doing. They hadn't seen each other in a while. They were ex's. Out of each other's lives at the time being. Getting back together for a weekend didn't seem right at all. After Sunday who knew when they were going to meet again.  
  
Adam went back to his room feeling a little down how the night had ended even though he couldn't blame her for feeling that way. He could see her point. He thought about how they could somehow get back together in the future kinda like Connie & Guy did.  
  
Connie & Guy had gotten back together their senior year of high school. They decided to go to college together at LaCrosse. They got married that summer & shortly after Connie was pregnant with their little girl.  
  
Adam easily decided not to wait up for Katie since she had a key of her own to the room & he wanted to be asleep before 4 AM & it was already 3:30. He stripped down to his boxers & was sound asleep by 3:45.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Katie & Luis had gotten into the dance club quite easily. They had a couple shots of tequila. Luis had a Corona & Katie had a rum & coke to start. They continued to get to know each other & have a few more drinks.  
  
Then they started dancing. At this point they were starting to act drunk. They were grinding & falling all over each other. They kissed a few times & drank some more. Then the club started getting boring so they decided to get back to the hotel.  
  
They started the walk back to the hotel holding hands & talking loudly. They got in the hotel & went to Luis's room. They started making out. This was at around 5:30 AM.  
  
Then Katie lost her stomach & threw up what she had drank. She went to her room to rest. Luis fell asleep right away without taking the time to change his clothes. 


	6. The Morning After

Chapter 6- The Morning After  
  
Adam woke up around 9 in the moring. He threw on some jeans & a shirt. He woke up Katie who ended up with a bad hangover. She quick threw on some clothes.  
  
They went to eat continental breakfast looking like 3 year olds who refused to shower instead of the clean cut ivy league college students that they were.  
  
They got some food from the buffet & sat with Charlie & Linda who were also there at that time. Adam sat by Charlie & set the food in front of Katie. He had to bribe her to eat.  
  
Adam playfully said, "If you eat I will give you something."  
  
Katie lifted her head off of her arm & said, "I'm not interested. What is it?"  
  
Adam reached into his pocket to pull out a small container of Tylenol. He shook the bottle to show that it was almost full. Katie straightened up quickly at the noise. She reached out for the bottle that Adam pulled away quickly.   
  
He said, "I'll give you 4 of these if you eat all of that first."  
  
Katie pouted saying, "Pills then food."  
  
Adam said, "Last time I did that you didn't eat. Now come on."  
  
Reluctantly Katie began to eat. Charlie leaned over to Banks & said, "This happen a lot?"  
  
Adam just nodded. Katie finally finished the food Adam brought her so he gave her the pills. After that she just leaned back in the chair relaxing while Adam ate more. Katie got to know Charlie & Linda a little better.   
  
They stayed until the continental breakfast was over.   
  
Adam & Katie decided to walk back through the halls. Adam thought about how he might act towards Julie today while Katie already had plans with Luis that night.  
  
Adam decided to take some laps before dinner. He went in the pool only to find Julie doing the exact same thing with Portman. Goldberg, Russ, & Averman were by the side of the pool laughing & commenting on their swimming. He went & sat by Goldberg. He, as always was the quietest waiting by the sidelines.  
  
After the two had finished their laps the rest of the Ducks in the pool area jumped into the water to play games. 


	7. The Afternoon

Chapter 7- The Afternoon  
  
Luis & Katie met in the lobby at 2 PM. They both had their rollerblades. They had decided to see more of the city. Luis had found out that Katie had rollerblades with her which seemed perfect.   
  
They skated through the streets of Minneapolis until they got to a park. Charlie had told Luis about this park before but this was the first time Luis was there himself.   
  
Hand in hand the two skated through the park. Then they found a nice spot to sit so they circled around to relax in the deeply colored green grass.  
  
The two talked, smiled, & laughed together for quite a while. They kissed on & off for a while.  
  
The college students took off their rollerblades. They started making out in a public park. After a while they realized how silly they must have looked. They got up to put on their rollerblades & head back to the hotel.  
  
They got back to the hotel for dinner at around 4:30 PM. They changed then met the rest of the Ducks in the hotel restaurant to eat. The rest of the Ducks asked Luis questions about where he had been considering he had gotten there last. Katie had hurried & went there with Adam who must have been getting ready for a while before she got back.  
  
Katie hoped that Adam was impressing Julie all over again. The man despearatly needed a girlfriend. It was sad.  
  
After supper the big group broke apart into smaller circles like they always had. Even more so now then when they were kids because their personalities were more defined now then when they had met. They just naturally got along with some people better than others.  
  
Julie went up to Adam who had gone to the pop machine for a drink. She went right up to him. She said, "If you really truely want to have something between us meet me in the lobby at 7 tonight. Got it? Good."  
  
As she walked away Banks remained speechless. He couldn't believe she wanted to try to make this work.  
  
Katie, who had been talking to Portman & Fulton, noticed the look on her friend's face. A little bit later she asked him so he told her what Julie had said. Katie just smiled. She hadn't seen Banks this happy in a while. She hoped it worked out for him.   
  
The Ducks hung out together until about 6 PM. Averman joked about how that was because Coach Bombay needed his evening nap before he actually went to sleep. Bombay who was only in his mid-forties didn't seem to like that little joke as much as some of the others that Averman had over the years.  
  
All Katie knew was that this Saturday night was going to be wild. For her & Banks. 


	8. Saturday Night

Chapter 8 - Saturday Night  
  
At 7 PM Adam had been in the lobby waiting for Julie to come. He looked up again to she if she was coming by the elevator or the main stairs. Adam's eyes were scanning the room when they fell upon Julie. He hadn't thought that she had looked so beautiful in a long time.  
  
As she came nearer he looked away mostly in shyness. Julie walked right up to them & they left the hotel. They went to a nearby ice rink that they knew had freeskate so they went to skate around like they used to. They had what they had always know as true fun then. Julie kept "accidently" running into Adam causing both of them to go offbalance & fall to the ice.   
  
After freeskate was over they headed to a nearby ice cream shop. They enjoyed just being together. The two had always seemed to share a special bond since the day they met. Adam had thought she was the most perfect girl he had never met while Julie thought he was the most thoughtful.  
  
Then they went to the same mall they had gone to before with Luis & Katie. Julie & Adam headed to the movie theater again. They saw a different movie. One that they wouldn't have been very interested in.  
  
They kissed when the lights in the theatre went down until the lights came up again after the 3 hour movie was done.  
  
Adam lead Julie back to the hotel. They went hand in hand like any other college aged couple out at that hour. They went back to the hotel.  
  
Adam & Julie went to Adam's suite. They watched the television until midnight. They needed to get up at a decent time tomorrow.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Luis & Katie made plans for that night. Mostly in the hotel.   
  
They met in the pool area around 6:45 PM. Luis had gotten changed faster. He was already swimming when Katie walked in. Luis went to the side of the pool & smiled like he was much younger than now as Katie pulled off the old t-shirt that she was wearing revealing her toned petite build.  
  
Luis was in the deep end of the pool. Katie went to the shallow end to get in. Luis swam over there as Katie was getting her ankles used to the water. He went right over by her acting like he was going to splash her. She was practically begging for mercy since the water was so cold.  
  
They swam together until 11 PM when the pool closed. They went to change.  
  
Luis & Katie met up again in Luis's room. They watched some television. The two college students wrote down their email, online names, phone numbers, etc. They made sure that the other could always reach them. Katie & Luis had discussed the issue & had decided to try a long distance relationship.   
  
Katie wanted to get to bed earlier that night because she was really tired from the day. They parted & went to sleep around 11:30. 


	9. The Last Moments

Chapter 9- The Last Moments  
  
All of Sunday the rest of the Ducks noticed how Adam & Julie along with Luis & Katie were around each other for the entire day. They didn't think much of it because those four had been around each other all weekend.   
  
None of the Ducks knew about the relationship plans between the two budding romances. They just thought that they were just being totally friendly.  
  
As the day had worn on the four had gotten closer not wanting to go back just then. Adam & Katie to Harvard. Julie to the University of New Hampshire. Luis to the University of South Florida.  
  
As the others started to leave they felt their time together shorten. As they said goodbye to old friends or in Katie's case new friends they felt themselves growing closer to each other somehow.  
  
Finally it came down to the last four students & the coach. Coach Bombay looked at each of his older remaining Ducks each in their old way. Adam Banks who was always the kid from the other team who played sick, hurt, tired, whatever. Julie "The Cat" Gaffney who gave competition to Goldberg & wouldn't be overlooked. Luis Mendoza who was a Miami speedster that was fast with the ice & girls. He just needed to know when to stop.  
  
Then there was Katie. Coach Bombay had only known her since Friday. He could tell that she was bright & had a good future ahead of her. Coach Bombay, as the Ducks still called him, had to go back to his law firm to be called Mr. Bombay & live up to his very demanding schedule as a partner in the firm.  
  
Then Luis had to go get his things to leave or he would miss his plane. Julie's plane only left a half hour after Luis's did so they had decided to share a cab to the airport.   
  
Adam & Katie's flight wasn't until later so they decided to stay at the hotel a little while longer packing up & everything.   
  
Luis & Julie had their bags to go & were in the lobby. Adam looked Julie straight in the eyes. He hugged her like he wouldn't let her go & then they shared one last kiss before they left. Then Luis & Katie brought themselves to say goodbye. Adam had never seen Katie so close to tears before this. The two kissed then shared a small hug where they both whispered goodbye in their own way.  
  
Then there was just Adam & Katie left. They went back up to the penthouse to finish packing. The two friends took one last look from the view then checked out at the front desk.   
  
They ate some dinner ate the airport waiting for their flight. Neither of them said much on the plane ride at all. They just knew this weekend slightly changed them somehow.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Afterwards  
  
After that weekend things did change for Adam & Katie. Adam & Julie dated for about 6 months then decided to become just friends again. Long distance college relationships didn't work out for those two. Too many distractions.  
  
On the other hand Luis & Katie dated for much longer. They are currently living in Florida. Katie & Luis were married when they graduated from college. They now have one little boy, Sam Mendoza, who is already skating at the age of 3 in a local rink. The people who coach the younger bracket of skating told them that Sam was the fastest they had seen in his age group before. Once he learned the much better technique & how to stop he could be moved up. Luis just laughed when he heard this. 


End file.
